medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Towers with spotlights
Towers with spotlights is a construction presented in some games Medal of Honor. They are used to detect the player. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and Breakthrough For the first time towers with spotlights appear at the level of "The Rescue Mission". Major Grillo teaching Powell to avoid those spotlights. Then they will appear on the levels of "Sabotage the Motorpool", "Diverting the Enemy", "The Command Post", "Die Sturmgewehr", "The Communications Blackout" and "The Schmerzen Express". In Breakthrough they appear on the first two Sicilian levels. On the towers are machine gunners who attack the player if the spotlight beam found him. Machine gunners also attack if the player has destroyed the spotlight or killed a machine gunner on another tower. Unlike conventional machine gunners, machine gunners on the towers kill the player almost instantly. They carry great danger. It is desirable to kill the gunner to the tower with a spotlight did not carry the danger. If the player managed to escape after the spotlight detects it, then after a while the spotlight will continue its work. Towers with spotlights MOHAA (1).jpg|Towers with spotlights in the Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Towers with spotlights MOHAA (2).jpg|Spotlight destroyed. Towers with spotlights MOHAA (4).jpg Towers with spotlights MOHAA (3).jpg Beta tower with spotlight.jpg|Beta version. Medal of Honor: Infiltrator Towers with spotlights appear on the levels of "Air Raid" and "Escape". Unlike Allied Assault, these towers do not carry a high risk. They have no machine gunners. If the player is hit by the rays, there will be reinforcements of the enemy. Until the player runs away from the spotlight, reinforcements will not stop appearing. Also, the spotlight will be directed at the player if it is detected by other soldiers. Towers with spotlights MOHI (1).jpg|Tower with spotlight in the Medal of Honor: Infiltrator. Towers with spotlights MOHI (2).jpg Towers with spotlights MOHI (3).jpg|African version. Towers with spotlights MOHI (4).jpg Trivia * In Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, the gunner on the tower doesn't react to gunfights around (not counting killing a machine gunner on another tower). * It can be seen that the spotlight is induced independently, not a machine gunner. * In all games towers do not have stairs. It is not known how the people on the towers could rise and go down. * If in Allied Assault to kill a machine gunner on the tower, the spotlight and its beam will stop, but the glare on the spotlights will continue to move. * The only ally who can die because of the spotlight is Jury. * It is clearly visible that in the Infiltrator in the tower there are no people. * In the Infiltrator, the spotlight beam can extend beyond the reach of the spotlight. * In Infiltrator European and African version of the tower differ (although this is not the first Infiltrator that has the differences in the two versions) * The screenshots for the beta version of the game shows that after the destruction of the spotlight, it began to burn. * The machine gunner will not react if the spotlight detects the corpses of the Germans. * Searchlight and machine gunner can be aimed at 360°. This is especially evident at the level of "The Schmerzen Express". ** With noclip you can use the MG42 on the tower and find out that it spins 360°. * It is strange that if the spotlight is not destroyed, the gunner will not see the player until the beam hits him, but in any case see the player if the spotlight is destroyed. Category:Constructions Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Category:Enemies